


Mihashi's lines

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, abemiha, mihashi i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi tries to hit on Abe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mihashi's lines

Pick up line 1.

“Abe-kun” Mihashi’s nervous voice called. The catcher stopped walking and turned to face the other as he neared Abe with jittery movements. 

 

“Abe-kun”

 

“What is it?” Abe asked, holding himself back from shouting at the boy to speak faster. He watched as Mihashi rubbed at his throat and turned a bright a red, he looked down at the ground and spoke. 

“I-I-I’mnotaphotographer…ButIcanpicturemeandyout-t-together.” (I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together). Mihashi rushed out so fast, Abe couldn’t understand one word.

 

“Huh? What did you say?”

 

Squawking at the question, Mishashi turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could from Abe who was left staring at the back of the pitcher in confusion. 

“What did he say?” Abe ground out. He flexed his wrists and sighed, knowing there was no point in going after Mihashi. 

 

Pick up line 2. 

 

It was after practice when Mihashi approached Abe again, he held a piece of paper in his hands and spoke.

“If-f-f you were a vegetable you’d be a cute-cumber.” Mihashi whispered, he waited for Abe to reply. 

Feeling the pitchers’ stare on him, Abe snapped out of his thoughts and stared up at Mihashi who squeaked and hid behind the piece of paper. “Did you say something?” Abe asked, wondering if what Mihashi said was anything important.

 

“No-o-o” Mihashi yelped, he scrunched the piece of paper up in his hands and moved grabbed his bag with stiff movements. Before Abe could ask him what was wrong, Mihashi was nowhere to be seen.

 

“What’s up with him!?”

Pick up line 3.

It was early in the morning when Mihashi approached Abe the next day. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt and mustered up the courage to talk. 

“Abe-kun…f-f-eel my shirt.”

 

Without questioning the perculiar other, Abe grabbed Mihashi’s shirt wondering why he was asked to do it. “What about your shirt?”

 

“Do you know what my shirt is made of?”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Abe muttered out an answer “cotton.”

 

“Boy-boyfriend material” Mihashi whispered out, this time Abe heard. He froze and stared up at Mihashi who quickly looked away with a nervous smile.

 

“Are you hitting on me?”

 

“N-no!”

 

“You totally are!” Abe yelled, jumping up onto his feet with a reluctant smile on his face. “Is that what you were doing yesterday?”

 

“No!” Mihashi lied, letting a small chuckle escape his mouth, Abe ruffled Mihashi’s hair.

 

“You’re a dumb dork”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! if you want more of this request on my tumblr - www.givememorepairings.tumblr.com.
> 
> I do requests for any anime. (No need to follow if you don't want to).


End file.
